dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Chi-Chi
Outfit in DB Does anyone think it's appropriate to mention Chichi's "revealing" outfit in Dragon Ball? Maybe a picture? LoL The one With the Mohawk Helmet Thingy?--Silver Sinspawn 08:09, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah that one. Uh, NO it's not appropriate to mention it!! Why would there be a picture of it?? And she was like 13 then. She was a kid. That's disgusting to want a picture of that,. Try to remember to sign your posts. And you could have a picture of it because it is how she appeared during early Dragon Ball. 00:23, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :Why are people still fighting over this, there is pictures of her earlier appearance already on the article. - :I wasn't fighting. I was justifying. 23:35, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Power Level Chi-chi is known to be about the strongest woman on earth, yet her power level is said to be only 73 in Dragonball possible during her match with Goku. In movie The Dead Zone Chi-chi is attack by Garlic Jr. henchmen, it is reveled in the movie that Chi-chi power was 75, and in Lord Slug Movie Chi-chi power has turn into 100. From DB to DBZ it known that Chi-Chi power may be 73 or 100. :Any official power levels may be listed on List of characters by power level, along with their source. -- 08:41, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :Chi-Chi's power level during her match with Goku was 130. Her power level during the Saiyan Saga was 300 according to one of the video games. Her power level was probably around 400 or 500 during the Buu Saga. And yes, it's clear that she is the strongest woman on Earth - even stronger than Videl.LoganNoll1996 (talk) 22:24, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Latino explanation I checked "chichi" in Wiktionary and it seems that the explanation of her Latino name change is a bit erroneous; chichi as the Spanish slang doesn't mean the ones on the chest, but the one "down there". Click here 05:31, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Wiktionary is not completely accurate. It is commonly used to mean breasts. Leche de Chichis means breast milk and the Spanglish term "Chichi milk" is common. I am Mexican in case you did not know. -- AzemOcram 05:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ???? How is Chi Chi a swordsmen? Aadraj11 23:12, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Aadraj11 :She holds a sword in a comic relief scene at Roshi. Apparently that counts, it was in the episode "Goku's Alive!!". - 00:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :is chichi asian? i think she is because she has an asian tradition. though she speaks white. Princess Chichi? okay, if Chichi is the daughter of a king, thaty makes her a princess. so, why did she end up leaving as a peasant on a mountain?A Princess by any other name is just as sweet.... 19:47, September 16, 2011 (UTC) She is indeed a princess. But as for "Living as a peasant" I would disagree with. She and Goku live of the OX-King's fortune since Goku does not work. 23:28, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Appearance Is Chi-Chi asian? That's what I don't know about. She acts like she's white, but I think she may be asian. Japanese name of Anonymous While I was watching episode 135 of Dragon Ball, at the part where World Tournament Announcer was writing down the names of competitors, I noticed that in Chi-Chi's place he wrote 匿名希望, Tokumei Kibō, which would literally mean "Anonymous-by-Wish", although "Anonymous-by-Request would be correct too. So wouldn't it be best to add rest of the name? JouXIII (talk) 10:28, January 20, 2016 (UTC) No, it's probably best not to. --Silver Sinspawn (talk) 04:20, January 21, 2016 (UTC) yes Jou Meshack (talk) 04:22, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :And why not, Silver? As you can see from here(under 2 in right), it's clearly 匿名希望. Also, in episode 136 the Announcer called Chi-Chi 匿名希望の選手, Tokumei Kibō no senshu(Competitor Anonymous-by-Request), so clearly it is not just Tokumei. It's even in manga(while quality isn't the best, you can see pretty clearly that there are 4 kanji, not two). --JouXIII (talk) 21:56, January 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Bump. --JouXIII (talk) 12:58, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Bump x3. --JouXIII (talk) 10:46, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :i say just do it Meshack (talk) 22:36, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Kid Chi-Chi is coming to SDBH https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D__Gi19UYAE8hBO?format=jpg&name=medium cool isn't it?BH Ouji (talk) 18:22, July 21, 2019 (UTC)